


The Choice

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Evelyn finally gives in to Loki's request to meet her parents, and the results are simultaneously worse and better than either one of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a really long time, finally found the inspiration to sit down and write it thanks to these two prompts: _Imagine your family disapproving of your relationship with Loki and demanding you choose between them and him, and you instantly choose Loki._ & _Imagine you proposing to Loki, instead of the other way around._
> 
> Got a bit (okay, a lot) longer than I expected, so I split it into two chapters. Still working on the second one; I'll post it as soon as it's finished. Hope you like! And if you don't... oh, well. I guess I'll go cry in a corner or something, I dunno.

    Evelyn knew from the start that being with one known as a God of Mischief wouldn’t make her life any easier, but one can’t really choose whom they fall for. And while Loki could be a handful; he was always good to her. They had their ups and downs like any other couple, but overall their relationship was a very good one. There was only one thing that they couldn’t get past: Evelyn’s reluctance to introduce Loki to her parents. She always came up with some excuse not to and it was beginning to really bother him, especially since he had actually taken the time to introduce her to what passed for his these days, even if it had been a two-minute meeting and they’d never gone back afterwards.

 

    They stood in their bedroom facing each other, Loki’s arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a deceptively angry expression, though Evelyn could see the hurt behind it after he’d voiced the accusation that had taken root in his mind. Evelyn’s own expression filled with guilt that she’d let it get that far and she ran her tan hands through her copper hair with a sigh.

 

    “Loki; I’m not ashamed of you. How could you even think that? I love you!” Evelyn said earnestly.

 

    “Clearly not enough,” Loki retorted sharply. Evelyn looked away, stung. “Just tell me why,” He added a bit more softly, “Don’t I deserve that much at least?”

 

    Evelyn drew in a breath and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands and exhaling heavily. “I’m sorry,” She said, parting her hands to look at him, “You’re right; you do. And I am so sorry.”

 

    Loki stared her a moment longer then let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face tiredly. He hated arguing with her; it always left them mentally exhausted. He walked over to the bed and sat down before holding out his hand to her in invitation; she walked over and took it, and he pulled her close, taking hold of her waist and looking up at her. “If the problem is not me, then what is?” He asked.

 

    Evelyn ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, then moved to straddle his lap. “It’s really not you, love; my parents are just... difficult, to put it mildly. My mother in particular,” She finally explained, “She’s disapproved of pretty much everyone I’ve ever associated with that she didn’t pick for me.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. “I’m not embarrassed of you or anything; I’m just selfish. The first and only time I ever brought a boyfriend home; he ended up leaving me that very day.”

 

    “Elskan, you’ve seen where I come from; do you really think your mother can drive me away?” Loki asked. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from himself enough to look into her light amber eyes. “She can’t possibly be any worse than Odin.”

 

    Evelyn bit her bottom lip uncertainly. “Well, no, but...”

 

    “You have nothing to worry about, Ev; you know exactly the only thing that would bring me to leave you, and it is not your family,” Loki interrupted seriously.

 

    Evelyn let out a breath, she shoulders slumping. “Why do you have to be reasonable? It’s not fair,” She said with a pout.

 

    Loki chuckled. “Not many would ever accuse me of being reasonable,” He said amusedly, “Much less make it sound like a bad thing.”

 

    Evelyn grinned. “I’m special.”

 

    “Yes; you are,” Loki replied before suddenly wrapping his arms around her and flipping them onto the middle of the bed, pinning her under him. “Allow me to show you how much,” He added lowly.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki of course knew that Evelyn came from a wealthy and influential family, she had told him that in their fourth date, but she never gave any specifics, so the reality of the mansion they stood outside somewhat surprised him. For her part, the look on Evelyn’s face suggested she was a second away from bolting back to the car and speeding away without a backwards glance.

 

    “Ev; it’s your parents, not Ragnarök,” Loki teased, “Relax.”

 

    Evelyn looked up at him sharply. “ _Never_ relax around my parents; they will seize every weakness.”

 

    “You seem to be forgetting who I am,” Loki replied pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

 

    A hint of a smile upturned a corner of Evelyn’s lips. She faced forward once more and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. With another breath, she laced the fingers of one hand with his and rang the doorbell. They were let in and led to the dining room, where Evelyn’s family was already seated and eating: There was her mother, Sylvia, whom she resembled greatly save for her eyes; her father, Mathew, whose only physical trait she had was the almond shape of his eyes; her younger sister, Sophie, who resembled their father more; and her brother-in-law Devin, who eyed her in a way that made Loki instantly dislike him.

 

    After Evelyn introduced Loki there was a bit of an awkward silence that they’d both expected, then they all sat and continued dinner. Eventually, Sophie tried to start up a conversation to involve Loki, mostly for Evelyn’s sake. It wasn’t altogether comfortable, as their parents didn’t seem too into it, but Evelyn appreciated her efforts.

 

    Finally, what Loki had been waiting for was addressed. “So... New York...” Sylvia began, trailing off expectantly as she looked at Loki with rather thinly-veiled distaste.

 

    “A lapse in judgement,” Loki replied smoothly.

 

    “That’s quite a lapse,” Mathew commented.

 

    “Yes, well, as it turns out; torture is not very conducive to good choices,” Loki said evenly.

 

    Sophie snorted a laugh that she quickly tried to cover with a cough and Sylvia glared at her, causing her to look down at the table in shame. Sylvia then looked back at Loki. “Still, that was quite a bit of destruction.”

 

    “Do you believe I would be wandering the realms freely had I not made reparations?” Loki calmly asked with a hint of challenge in his expression.

 

    “What kind of ‘reparations’ make up for destroying a city?” Devin asked sceptically.

 

    “Would helping to safeguard the universe from eternal darkness count?” Loki asked back coolly.

 

    Devin was about to respond, but Sophie slammed her open palm on the table. “Oh, enough! Can’t we get through _one_ dinner in peace?”

 

    “Seconded,” Evelyn said pointedly.

 

    Devin threw his hands up and returned to his food, the rest of the table following. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them, but at least there were no further incidents for the rest of the meal, which Evelyn counted as a win. The relative peace didn’t last past dinner, though, as Sylvia took Evelyn aside when they’d retired to the drawing room for what would’ve been friendly socialisation were they not who they were.

 

    By her expression, Evelyn was sure she knew what her mother was about to tell her, and she was right. “You can’t be serious about him,” Sylvia spoke in a half-whisper.

 

    Evelyn sighed. “Yes, actually, I am.”

 

    “You’re upset with me about the house, aren’t you?” Sylvia reasoned. “If you don’t like it; we can find another.”

 

    “What? God, no, mother; this isn’t about the house,” Evelyn replied frustratedly, “This isn’t about you at all.”

 

    “How can it not be?” Sylvia scoffed dismissively. “Of all the men on the planet; why him?” She asked despairingly, “Do you have any idea what associating with that... _creature_ would do to the family?”

 

    “Oh, it’s always the _family_ with you!” Evelyn snapped loudly, drawing the others’ attention, “God, you’re not even worried about me getting hurt; you just care about your reputation. I finally find someone who makes me happy, and _of course_ you don’t approve since you didn’t pick him. And then you wonder why we left!”

 

    Sophie walked up to Evelyn and tugged on her arm. “Evie; don’t,” She tried, worriedly looking between her sister and their mother.

 

    “No; I’m sick of this!” Evelyn cried, pulling her arm free, “I’m sick of you trying to control _every little detail_ of our lives! I’m not changing my mind about Loki just because you want me to; you’re just going to have to accept that.”

 

    “I most certainly do not!” Sylvia snapped, “If you insist on this, you do it alone. I will _not_ have a _war criminal_ in my family! You choose us or you choose him; you can’t have both.”

 

    Sophie covered her mouth with her hands and gasped and Evelyn blinked in shock. There were many things both of them had done in their lives that had angered their parents, especially their mother, but they had never been given that kind of threat before. And by the look on Sylvia’s face, she was completely serious about it, too.

 

    Loki was about to step in when Evelyn drew herself up. “Fine,” She said then turned and walked over to Loki, taking his hand in hers before turning to face her mother, “How’s this for a choice?” She looked up at Loki. “Loki, will you marry me?”

 

    “Gladly,” Loki replied without hesitation, expertly hiding his surprise. Now was simply not the time.

 

    Evelyn smiled then looked at her sister. “Bye, Soph,” She said, a touch apologetic. Sophie smiled back and waved her concern off. With a nod at her, Evelyn pulled Loki with her as she walked out of the room without another word.

 

    They were almost at the front doors when Sylvia called out to them. “If you go through with this; you’re dead to me!”

 

    Evelyn froze for a moment and tightened her hold on Loki’s hand. He looked down at her in concern, seeing the tears in her eyes, but she drew in a steadying breath and walked on without a backward glance, her decision made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose mind ran away with her again! *sigh* I'll try to have the last chapter done soon.

    Loki offered to drive to the hotel Evelyn had booked before their trip to her parents’ just in case and she agreed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to. She didn’t say a word the entire ride as her mind fully registered everything and Loki gave her the space she clearly needed, trying not to feel guilty. It had been _her_ choice, he reminded himself.

 

    It didn’t really help much.

 

    Once in their room, they sat on the bed side by side, Evelyn staring at the wall blankly. “Ev...” Loki began at length.

 

    “Don’t,” Evelyn interrupted, taking his hand in hers and pulling it onto her lap, “I’ll be fine, just... just give me a moment.”

 

    Loki nodded and resolved to do just that. After a while, though, he couldn’t keep silent anymore. “You didn’t have to choose me,” He blurted.

 

    “I didn’t,” Evelyn replied, looking up at him. She let go of his hand and took his face in both her hands. “I didn’t choose you over anyone; I stayed with the only one who didn’t give me an ultimatum.”

 

    At that Loki finally relaxed and he placed his hands over hers. “I know better than that,” He said with a slight smile, “You’re every bit as stubborn as I am.”

 

    Evelyn laughed and kissed him before standing up and walking towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at him at the door. “Care to help me shower?” She asked coyly.

 

    “You have to ask?” Loki replied before standing up and going to join her.

 

    She had seven missed calls from Sophie and five texts by the time they made it out of the bathroom. After Evelyn texted her back to reassure her that she was fine and that she wasn’t cutting off ties with her no matter what their mother said, Loki took her phone away and pulled her into bed with him, trapping her in an embrace despite her best (more or less) struggles. Finally she relented and simply turned around in his arms to face him.

 

    “You know, if anyone had told me you were _this_ clingy when we met; I’d have laughed _so hard,”_ Evelyn said amusedly.

 

    “You’ve never complained,” Loki retorted.

 

    “Yes, I have; you just don’t actually listen,” Evelyn laughed.

 

    “I know you never mean it,” Loki replied with a smirk, “You love the attention.”

 

    Evelyn scoffed. “And you don’t?” She retorted, “Face it, love; you are needy as hell.”

 

    Loki frowned slightly. “I am not needy.”

 

    “Uh huh; and tell me, who’s wrapped around who right now?” Evelyn challenged with a raised eyebrow.

 

    “You proposed,” Loki said in lieu of a reply, not wanting to admit she was right.

 

    “I did,” Evelyn replied, deciding not to press the matter. She knew how much Loki hated admitting he needed anything; his pride was a carefully constructed wall against every insecurity life and circumstance had left him with.

 

    “I must admit, I didn’t expect that,” Loki said somewhat bemusedly.

 

    Evelyn grinned. “Most guys don’t,” She replied teasingly, “That’s a man’s role, isn’t it?”

 

    “Oh, hush,” Loki retorted, embarrassed, “You wouldn’t be any different were you in my position.”

 

    “Isn’t that precisely the issue, though?” Evelyn asked, trying not to laugh. Loki glared at her and she giggled then kissed him quickly. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to emasculate you.”

 

    Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to break through his efforts to keep a straight face. “Did you mean it, though?” He asked carefully, “Or were you just trying to prove a point?”

 

    “Can’t it be both?”

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “Fair enough.”

 

    “Did _you_ mean it?” Evelyn asked, snuggling closer to him.

 

    “Absolutely. I was intending to propose as soon as I had the rings; Thor’s just taking his sweet time getting them.” Evelyn gave him a questioning look. “Mother had rings made for both of us for whenever we would take a wife,” He explained, “I don’t know if she foresaw it or if it was merely a mother’s wishful thinking. I asked Thor to get mine weeks ago, but so far...” He trailed off with a shrug.

 

    “Maybe he doesn’t know where they are?” Evelyn suggested.

 

    Loki shook his head. “Mother’s handmaidens would know; he’d only have to ask. More likely he either forgot, or Odin is making it difficult. He doesn’t exactly like us, after all; I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

    “Well, we’re not really in a rush or anything. Weddings take time to plan, after all.”

 

    Loki raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d want anything too elaborate.”

 

    “I wouldn’t, but it would piss off mother,” Evelyn replied with a sharp grin.

 

    “And they wonder why I love you,” Loki said with a proud smile.

 

 

******

 

 

    Sophie sat on a box before Evelyn in the mostly bare guestroom of the latter’s new house, a hand unconsciously placed on her protruding belly as she stared at her sister incredulously. “Are you... are you serious?” She asked, “I mean; I get you want to piss her off, but... Isn’t this a bit much?”

 

    “Probably,” Evelyn replied with a shrug, glancing down at her sister’s hand fondly.

 

    She’d been so proud of her when she finally decided to leave Devin after catching him cheating, despite her worries about raising a baby on her own; Sophie never could stand the thought of being alone, which was how she’d ended up with Devin in the first place. Their parents (well more like Sylvia) hadn’t wanted her at the house after the ‘shame’ of her divorce, so Evelyn talked to Loki about letting her stay with them, at least in the meantime, and he readily agreed, appalled at the thought of anyone turning their pregnant daughter away like that.

 

    “Does Loki know about this?”

 

    “Not really. I doubt he’d mind, but I want to see his face when he sees it at the wedding,” Evelyn replied with a mischievous grin.

 

    Sophie shook her head with a disbelieving laugh. “You’re a terror; you know that, don’t you?”

 

    Evelyn laughed. “Oh, I am very well aware,” She replied before getting up and offering her hands to help her sister up. “Come on; we need to get you settled before Loki gets back or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

    It was rather slow going what with Sophie’s inability to do much heavy lifting, but by the time Loki returned some hours later, the room actually looked like someone lived there and they sat on the bed looking at flower arrangements for the wedding. They were so engrossed in the task, in fact, that both started when Loki announced his presence by pointing out one he liked, something he was still teasing them about hours after the fact.

 

    Loki wandered into the kitchen the next morning to find Sophie sitting at the counter island with a cup in her hands. “Morning,” She greeted, “I made coffee.”

 

    “Good morning,” Loki replied then raised an eyebrow. “Should you be drinking coffee?”

 

    “You’re as bad as Evie,” Sophie scoffed, rolling her eyes, “As long as it’s not too much, I can.”

 

    Loki hummed in understanding and served himself a cup. “Have you eaten?” He asked as he stirred cream and sugar into his drink.

 

    Sophie shook her head. “Couldn’t decide what to make. I usually just went with whatever Devin wanted.”

 

    Loki hummed again then set about making crepes just to find out if he could. Evelyn wandered in some time later and they shared aimless conversation with their meal before she left for work. As it was Loki’s day off, he decided to help Sophie look for a house.

 

    At least that _was_ the plan. Instead he had to spend half an hour consoling her when she burst into tears after Devin sent her a photo of him with his new girlfriend.

 

    “You’re not alone, you know,” Loki said as he managed to bring her sobbing down to the occasional sniffle, “Ev adores you; you’re most of her world. You have your child, and someday you may find someone actually worth your romantic affections.”

 

    “I know. I’m just being silly.”

 

    “No, you are not,” Loki countered firmly, “You’ve been deprived of a basic need by most of those meant to give it unfailingly; there’s nothing wrong with craving it.”

 

    Sophie gave him a tentative smile and hugged him. “Thank you,” She said emphatically. “I can see why Evie loves you,” She added with a small giggle, “You’re not that bad when one gets to know you.”

 

    Loki chuckled. “Only to those who deserve it,” He replied with a wink.

 

 

******

 

 

    They day of the wedding Loki was _not_ pacing in the room he’d been provided to dress. And Thor and Fandral were most certainly _not_ teasing him for the nerves he was _not_ feeling.

 

    “Honestly, man; she is hardly going to change her mind today of all days,” Fandral pointed out as Loki _did not_ fidget with one of his bracers, “She did ask _you_ for your hand, after all.”

 

    “Why are you even here?” Loki snapped half-heartedly.

 

    “I wouldn’t miss this for the fairest maiden in the realms,” Fandral replied easily, “Not every day one sees the ever unflappable Loki nervous as a blushing bride.”

 

     That earned him a glare. “I am _not_ nervous,” Loki said stubbornly.

 

    “Brother, there’s no shame in it,” Thor said soothingly, “None can claim to be completely free of nerves before a battle or a wedding; it is simply how it is.”

 

    Loki looked at his brother then sighed and walked over to sit in the space between him and Fandral. “What if she comes to regret it?” He finally admitted aloud what had worried him for months, “The cost for this day was most of her family.”

 

    “From what you’ve said; she’s better off without them and she knows it,” Thor replied.

 

    “Yes, but-” Loki began.

 

    “Oh, come off it, already!” Fandral interrupted, “You weren’t even the one to ask her to choose. I rather doubt she would still love you as much if you had; so you’ve exactly nothing to worry about.”

 

    Loki was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, signalling the ceremony was about to begin. With a deep breath and some encouragement, Loki donned his helmet and walked out of the room, flanked by the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. The _real_ last chapter. Sheesh. If you spot the references in this, I will love you forever. Or at least for the rest of the year. Whatever.

    Evelyn stood before the floor-length mirror as Sophie made some last-minute adjustments to her hair to keep the elaborate braids it was put up in in place. She brushed her hands down the bodice of her gown and took as deep a breath as the corset allowed. Behind them Darcy was playing peek-a-boo with Sophie’s son Brandon as the four-month-old sat in his carrier giggling and on Evelyn’s other side Jane stood ready to fix her veil onto her head.

 

    “I have to admit, this is... quite a statement,” Jane said as she looked at the dress.

 

    “I know,” Evelyn replied, bending slightly so Jane could place the veil more easily. “She shouldn’t have pushed me.”

 

    “I think you look absolutely _badass,”_ Darcy said approvingly, earning a grin.

 

    Once Evelyn was ready, Jane and Darcy left to find their seats, the latter taking Brandon with her so Sophie wouldn’t have to worry about him and could focus on her sister. Sophie looked at Evelyn with a wide smile. “You look so beautiful,” She said proudly, earning a somewhat bashful smile. “Nervous?”

 

    “God, yes!” Evelyn replied with a laugh. “I feel like I’m going to faint any second now.”

 

    “Regrets?” Sophie asked, though she already knew the answer.

 

    “Not a one,” Evelyn replied. “You?”

 

    “Not a one,” Sophie echoed.

 

    There was a knock on the door and Sophie walked over to a table and grabbed Evelyn’s bouquet. She stood by the door as Evelyn pulled her veil down over her face and followed her little sister out of the room towards the love of her life.

 

    When the seating had been arranged it had been unanimously agreed that Evelyn’s parents absolutely had to be in the very first seats, with Jane and Darcy (and now Fandral) next to them both because they were sure to dislike them and because one of them could hold the baby they barely acknowledged existed. The placement also gave them no opportunity to discretely leave after Evelyn made her entrance, which she knew they would want to once they saw her. Sophie handed Evelyn the bouquet and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze just before the music began and the door before them opened.

 

    Loki knew the moment the music started - it was the allegretto of Beethoven’s 7th instead of the traditional music - that Evelyn had planned something special for her entrance, and was a little annoyed that she’d kept it from him; that annoyance disappeared completely the moment he laid eyes on her. From the black veil that covered her face, to the black Victorian mourning gown she wore and bouquet of black roses and pansies that she held; she was quite an impressive sight indeed. Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face as she and her sister made their way towards him and Thor beside him; he managed to make himself glance at their parents to see that, yes, they were every bit as mortified as Evelyn was likely going for.

 

    “‘If you go through with this; you’re dead to me’, you said,” Evelyn said as she passed by her mother, just loud enough for her to hear. Sylvia looked down, shame plain on her face.

 

    Sophie took Evelyn’s bouquet and moved to her place as Evelyn stood facing Loki before Odin. Loki still couldn’t believe that the Allfather had even shown up, much less agreed to officiate the ceremony, but there he was. He suspected Thor had a hand in the decision, but the Thunderer was not saying a word of it. As he took Evelyn’s hands in his own, Loki found he didn’t really care. He only half payed attention to what Odin was saying in any case, so focused was he on his lover. It was by virtue of the Allfather discreetly clearing his throat that he snapped out of it long enough to say his vows.

 

    When it came time to exchange the rings, Loki couldn’t help the huff of a laugh that escaped his lips as he was handed Evelyn’s ring. The band was black metal worked into deceptively delicate-looking filigree, and at the centre it housed a crystal reminiscent of the Bifrost with its colours; it couldn’t be more perfect for its wearer if Loki had had it made for her.

 

    That certainly answered his near-lifelong question of why Frigga had commissioned the rings.

 

    After Evelyn slipped his ring - two entwined golden serpents encasing a drop of lava in their open mouths - on his finger; Loki didn’t bother to wait for the cue to lift the veil and pull Evelyn into a kiss, surprising exactly no one, and an utterly nonplussed Odin declared them wed as the room erupted into applause.

 

    Evelyn’s parents expectedly left before the reception, as did Odin, given that he had a realm to run, though he at least left the newlyweds with well-wishes neither was quite sure what to make of. Taking a break from the dancing and congratulations, Evelyn stood leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in her hand, watching everyone enjoy themselves when Loki joined her.

 

    “Would it be terribly rude to disappear without a word?” Loki asked half-jokingly.

 

    “’Fraid so,” Evelyn replied, “Not that either of us would exactly be easy to miss.”

 

    Loki chuckled. “True.” He looked her up and down appraisingly. “I must say, you look quite a morbid sight for a bride.”

 

    “Well, I figured I should dress accordingly for my funeral as far as some were concerned,” Evelyn replied casually, smoothing down the front of her skirts.

 

    “You are a force when scorned; I’ll remember that,” Loki said then grinned, “As, I believe, will your mother.”

 

    “I do believe she got the message, yes,” Evelyn replied. She turned her eyes to the dancefloor, watching her sister dance with Fandral; they seemed to have developed quite a liking for each other and barely strayed from each other’s side even when Sophie had to nurse her son. “Tell me about your friend,” Evelyn said, not taking her eyes off them.

 

    Loki followed her gaze and huffed. “He’s an ass,” He replied, “Infamous for bedding just about every available woman to cross his path.” He tilted his head to the side and watched the pair closer. “Not necessarily a bad match,” He concluded.

 

    Evelyn looked up at him incredulously. “How the hell do you figure pairing my _horribly_ clingy sister with a known tramp is ‘not a bad match’?”

 

    Loki snorted at her word use and looked down at her. “Despite his tendencies, Fandral is loyal almost to a fault when it counts,” He replied then looked back at the man in question, “He seems to be really interested in Sophie; he hasn’t even looked at all the other women here twice. She could do worse. She already _has.”_

 

    “Yeah; that’s kind of why I’m worried.”

 

    “It’s her choice regardless, elskan. And if she does choose him, and he breaks her heart; I’ll hold him down for you.”

 

    Evelyn smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

 

 

******

 

 

    “You know; at some point you’re going to have to let me leave this bed other than for the bathroom,” Evelyn told Loki three days into their honeymoon as he settled the tray laden with food between them.

 

    “Yes, but is it not this day,” Loki replied seriously.

 

    At that Evelyn burst out laughing. “Oh, my god; you did _not_ just,” She managed after a while. Loki grinned and she laughed harder. “You are such a dork.”

 

    “And you adore me for it,” Loki replied easily, leaning over to peck her lips.

 

    “That I do.”

 

    Somehow they managed to finish the food between them, despite Loki getting side-tracked with every inch of Evelyn’s body he could reach, though after the tray was disposed of it didn’t take him long to resume their... previous activities. Not that Evelyn had any complaints; he was very good at those activities. By the end of the week when they returned home, Evelyn was quite sure that if she weren’t on contraceptives they’d be welcoming a new addition to the family much sooner than she had planned.

 

    Darcy met them at the door, having been looking after the house and the tiny grey striped kitten Thor had presented them with after the wedding. “You have, like, three messages from your mom, by the way,” She said as she handed Evelyn the keys, “She called about twenty times yesterday alone.” With that she bid them goodbye and left.

 

    Evelyn walked over to the phone, stared at the blinking message light for a moment then placed her finger on the ‘erase’ button. Loki walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. “Are you sure?”

 

    Evelyn thought about it then pressed the button. “I made my choice; she’s just going to have to learn to live with it.”

 

    “So be it,” Loki said then leaned down to kiss her cheek. The kitten mewed at their feet and he bent down to pick it up. “He’s going to need a name,” He said, petting the little ball of fluff with one finger, “Any ideas?”

 

    Evelyn turned to look at the kitten, narrowing her eyes slightly at it in thought. “Azhrarn,” She finally replied.

 

    Loki let out a light snort. “ _That’s_ an example to follow,” He said sarcastically.

 

    “That’s rich coming from the God of Mischief,” Evelyn scoffed.

 

    “The very same you married,” Loki replied with a smirk, “I don’t think you have much room to judge either.”

 

    Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him then took the newly named Azhrarn from him and walked further into the house, leaving him to deal with their luggage. Once that was done they spent most of the day settling in again and playing with the kitten.

 

    That night as they lay in bed, Loki held Evelyn’s left hand in his, tracing her ring lightly. “She would’ve adored you,” He said quietly after a while.

 

    “I’m sure the feeling would’ve been mutual,” Evelyn replied, looking over her shoulder at him a bit. She turned around in his arms to face him properly. “She knew, you know.” He looked at her questioningly. “That you loved her,” She elaborated.

 

    Loki pulled her closer without a word, lying back so that her head was over his chest. As she drifted off to sleep, she barely heard him whisper, “I know.”


End file.
